Murder
by IheartItaly
Summary: A demon is after Kurama. A lot of the demon's abilities match Hiei's. The evidense is pointing to him. Can Hiei prove his innocense?


Murder

Kurama walked through the streets of Tokyo. Springtime was always his favorite season. As he walked past one of the parks, he heard someone screaming. He rushed after the sound.

He saw a dead woman on the ground. Kurama looked around, he didn't see anyone.

"This person, or thing, has amazing ability to move. I've would've seen someone trying to make a getaway. Hmm, I must talk with Yusuke and the others." He said to himself.

"Wait, are you saying this 'murderer' is a demon?" Yusuke said. Kurama nodded.

"Yes. Even at my speed, I didn't see anyone around. Nor did I sense anyone hiding."

"That's creepy. Now I won't be able to walk home alone anymore." Kuwabarwa said. Hiei walked in.

"Hey, maybe Hiei did it."

"Don't jump to conclusions, Kuwabarwa." Kurama warned.

"What did I do?" Hiei asked.

"There was a murder at the park earlier today." Yusuke said. Hiei's face smiled a little.

"How lucky for some unlucky person."

"You seem pleased, Hiei." Kurama said.

"Of course. I haven't killed a soul in a week." Kuwabarwa gasped. Yusuke stared. Kurama frowned.

"Were you at the park today, Hiei?" Kurama asked.

"Of course not."

"Then why is your sword out?" Kuwabarwa asked.

"I was training in the forest. Why is everyone asking me stupid questions anyway?" Hiei said a little annoyed.

"Just asking. Kurama said the murderer must be a demon with incredible speed." Yusuke said.

"And how does Kurama know this anyway?"

"I was walking by the park when I heard the woman's voice." Kurama said.

"Wait. Now we're saying it was a woman?" Hiei said.

"Something wrong?" Yusuke said.

"No. I just didn't know we were talking about a woman. I have to go train more." Hiei said walking away.

"Hmmm. I wonder what Hiei is so worried about?" Kurama said.

"Maybe we should keep an eye on him." Yusuke suggested, "I know you said don't jump to conclusions, but I think we should watch Hiei Closely." Kurama nodded.

Kurama thought about the murder. Who was this demon? He returned home that night. While he continued to think about it, he heard his mother scream. Kurama rushed to her.

"Mother! What is it!?"

"I saw a pair of hands come at me! But they ran away when I screamed." She said. Kurama started to shiver. Now the murderer was after his mother? Or was the murderer after Kurama?

"Are you sure the murderer is after you?" Yusuke said.

"I don't know if he's after me or my mother. I almost couldn't leave home." Kurama said shivering. Kuwabarwa shivered.

"What if the murderer is after all of us? Now I'm way too scared to walk home alone." Hiei walked in.

"Ah, there you are Kurama. I went over to your house last night-"

"Its Hiei! Hiei did it!" Kuwabarwa said.

"Kuwabarwa!" Yusuke hissed. Hiei sighed.

"What did I do now?"

"Hiei, can we trust you?" Kurama said nervously but calmly.

"It deepens on the secret. If Kuwabarwa has a girl-friend, I don't care." Hiei said crossing his arms.

"My mother was almost killed last night." Kurama was glad when Hiei didn't smile about it.

"Your not smiling, Hiei."

"If your mother was some random person, I wouldn't care. But sense She's a fr- comrade's mother, I pity. I went to your house and saw someone scatter away like a cock roach. I tried going after him, but I lost him eventually. " Hiei said.

"Thanks, Hiei. But what were you doing at my house?"

"I wanted to let you know that if we work together, we could catch the demon."

"Oh, thanks for the support." Kurama said. Hiei left.

"Somethings fishy." Kuwabarwa said.

"I wonder if he just made that up or if he's telling the truth?" Yusuke said.

" I want to believe Hiei, but a lot of things are pointing to him." Kurama said.

Over the next few days, Kurama couldn't sleep. He was too worried. The next day when he was on his way home, someone leaped out and attacked him. Kurama tried to fallow his movements, but it was too fast. The next thing Kurama knew, he was bleeding. Kurama gasped. He looked around but didn't find anyone.

"Blast it!" He said punching the ground. He dragged himself over to Yusuke's.

"Uh, Kurama!" Said Yusuke as he opened the door.

"Yusuke-"

"Don't talk. Sit down and catch your breath." Yusuke said as he helped Kurama in. soon after some rest and water, Kurama started talking.

"I was attacked."

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that." Yusuke said.

"I"m certain they're after me."

"Who is?"

"The Murderers, Yusuke! What have we been talking about the for last week!?" Kurama said. Kuwabarwa walked in.

"I'm back- Kurama! What happened to you?"

"I was attacked. Now I know someone's after me." Shortly after, Hiei walked in with blood on his sword. Everyone stared at him wide-eyed.

"Before you say anything. I was bitten buy a vicious dog." Hiei said.

"I want the truth, Hiei." Kurama said.

"I was after the murderer." Kuwabarwa grabbed him.

"Tell us the truth!"

"That was the truth. Do you want me to lie again and say that a cat tried to slather me? As I told you in the Dark Tournament 'I'm good at keeping alliances'."

"Yeah, your good at keeping secrets too." Kuwabarwa said glaring into Hiei's eyes.

"Kuwabarwa, I want to hear Hiei out. Let him go." Kurama said, "Hiei, do you have proof that you didn't attack me?" Hiei felt hesitant, but opened the door and pulled in some demon who looked like he just fought a battle. Yusuke's eyes lit up

"I know that demon. Kouenma told me about him. He's a famous Murder Demon."

"So someone was after me. Hiei is innocent." Kurama said looking at his friend.

"I'm glad my names cleared." Hiei said glaring at Kuwabarwa.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"You were the first to accuse me."

"I think we all misjudged Hiei." Kurama said giving him an apology look. Hiei paused.

"Don't give me that stupid look. I'm just glad no one's accusing me anymore." he turned to walk away, "Kurama. I hope you feel better soon." He quickly said disappearing.

"Hiei." Kurama said touched.

"Wow, he is caring. Even though he still is a midget and mean." Kuwabarwa said his eyes filling with tears.

"Great, now everything's good." Yusuke said.

"Hmm. Who should I kill now that I'm starting to get soft?" Hiei said walking in the sunset.


End file.
